The purpose of the administrative supplement is to expand existing research to focus on adverse childhood experience, resilience, and patient reported outcomes among deaf and hard of hearing adults who self-identify as sexual and gender minority individuals. We address this knowledge gap through innovative cross-cultural translations of adverse childhood experiences and resilience measures to ASL and primary data collection from a large representative sample of DHH adults with early deafness. The administrative supplement will provide support to oversample 350 sexual and gender minority (SGM) individuals who are deaf or hard of hearing. This is a traditionally ignored subgroup in Deaf/HH health research. The inclusion of SGM-DHH individuals will further increase the generalizability of the PROMIS-Deaf and adverse childhood experiences results and provide additional group comparison information.